Karena Kau
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Dia mengambil cincin perak itu darimu, meraih tanganmu, lalu memakaikannya di jari manis tangan kirimu. "Aishiteru, Sasuke. Aku ingin kau menikah denganku," NaruSasu, sho-ai, AU. Don't like, don't read!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Boys Love, AU. Don't like, don't read!**

**:_:**

**_Karena Kau_**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

Mata oniksmu terbuka pada pagi hari ini. Samar-samar dapat kau lihat sosok pirang yang berada di depan cermin datar. Melihat kau bergerak dari ranjang, si pirang itu melihat ke arahmu, lalu ucapan selamat pagi diucapkannya dengan senyuman. "Ohayou, 'Suke-ku."

"Hn."

Hanya jawaban khasmulah yang kau berikan padanya. Dia tak mempermasalahkan jawaban singkatmu itu. Bahkan dia malah menyukainya.

Kau melihat dirinya yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna oranye. Kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Bangun di pagi hari tanpa kau tahu, dan kini wangi parfum yang dia kenakan merasuk dalam rongga penciumanmu.

"Aku berangkat ya, 'Suke." serunya berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Ia pergi, meninggalkanmu dan hanya memberimu ucapan selamat pagi dengan senyuman yang sebenarnya sangat kau sukai.

Dan entah mengapa kau kecewa dengan hal ini. Kecewa saat dia pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa ada sesuatu yang lebih. Bukan materi atau yang lainnya, namun hati.

Pada pagi hari ini kau langsung merindukan dirinya. Dalam hitungan detik setelah ia pergi.

**_a.n.t_**

"Kau mau meninggalkanku lagi?"

Lagi, hari kedua setelah kemarin. Dia melakukan hal yang sama. Kau melihatnya. Kau tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak kau ketahui.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke. Aku akan pulang cepat," Dia berjalan mendekat ke arahmu dengan wajah merayu. Dan kau hanya terdiam.

"Kau marah?" Jemarinya kini menyentuh kedua pipi kenyalmu dengan lembut. Mata biru indah miliknya bertemu pandang dengan mata oniks milikmu. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku akan pulang cepat untukmu, 'Suke."

Kau terus menatapnya hingga kau menjawab dengan jawaban khas milikmu, lagi.

"Hehehe..." Dia tersenyum untukmu. Lalu, melepas kehangatan yang menjalari pipimu dan berlalu begitu saja.

Blamm!

Hening. Lagi di rumah ini rasa sepi mendatangimu. Kau merindukannya, semua tentang pemuda pirang itu.

**_tsukisukanasitsukisukanasi****_**

Berjam-jam kau menunggu kedatangannya, sosok pemuda pirang yang kau cintai. Kau melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarmu. Ah! Atau lebih tepatnya kamar kalian berdua. Terduduk dengan pandangan datar dan hati yang dingin.

_11.37 p.m_

Tiga jam kau menungggunya di kamar itu. Sedetik kemudian kau mulai mengkhawatirkannya dan berpikir negatif tentang dirinya. Tapi, rasa percayamu padanya begitu besar hingga kata 'pengkhianatan' tak ada dalam otakmu.

Kau sudah menghubungi ponselnya. Berulang-ulang kali kau melakukannya, tapi yang kau dapat adalah nomor yang tidak aktif. Dia mematikan ponselnya? Kau kecewa karena hal itu.

Tanpa sadar, mata oniksmu meminta untuk dipejamkan. Tapi dalam hatimu, kau masih berniat untuk menunggunya. Menunggu si pirang pulang.

Kini, oniksmu benar-benar tidak bisa kau lawan. Kau tertidur dengan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat.

**_a.n.t_**

Langkah kaki pemuda itu memasuki ruangan tengah dengan cahaya yang redup, tempat dia berkumpul dengan sang kekasih. Rasa capek dan kantuk menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Tubuhnya pun terduduk di atas sofa merah berbahankan beludru.

Mata oniksmu tahu dirinya datang. Dapat kau lihat wajah karamelnya begitu letih dan kau langsung beranjak menuju ruangan yang kau anggap spesial.

Kau berjalan mendekatinya, berharap masih dapat melihat mata biru indah yang ia miliki. Tapi, dengkuran halus sudah terdengar. Kau terlambat untuk melihat sesuatu yang kau sukai darinya. Kau tak marah. Kau tak jengkel padanya, tapi kau kecewa.

Kau memperhatikan sosoknya yang kini tertidur, masih dengan kemeja putih yang terbuka pada kancing pertama dan dasi yang masih bertengger di lehernya. Kau menghela napas panjang, lalu bergerak untuk melepaskan sesuatu yang kau pikir tak enak untuk dipandang.

Jemarimu bergerak perlahan melepas dasi miliknya, tak ingin si pirang milikmu terbangun. Benda itu terlepas dari kemeja miliknya dan kini kau terus memandang sosok di depanmu. Rambut pirangnya, kulit tan yang manis, dan tiga garis yang menambah ketampanannya.

Perlahan, kau menyentuh rambut pirangnya, begitu cerah dan tetap lembut seperti biasa. Jemarimu bergerak menuju pipinya, kau terus mengelusnya hingga perasaan ingin mengecup pipi karamelnya datang. Kau bergerak dan kecupan itu benar-benar kau lakukan.

"Oyasumi, Naruto." Sebuah selimut tebal kau ambil untuk membuat dirinya hangat. Dan pada malam hari ini, kau terlelap tanpa dirinya di sampingmu.

* * *

Lagi. Pada pagi hari ini kau terbangun dan dapat menghirup udara segar. Kau bergerak, mendudukkan dirimu di atas ranjang. Penglihatanmu menyapu bersih ruang kamar milik kalian berdua. Cahaya matahari belum sepenuhnya masuk, membuat penglihatanmu sedikit menembus remang-remang cahaya.

Kau ingat bahwa pemuda bernama Naruto tadi malam tak tidur seranjang denganmu. Kau langsung bergerak menuju ruang tengah, ingin cepat melihat sosoknya. Sosok yang kau rindukan. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, kau melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di atas meja kecil di depan cermin. Cahaya remang masih membuatmu sulit untuk melihat dengan jelas.

Kau memutuskan untuk membawa benda itu ke tempat yang lebih terang. Dapat kau rasakan itu adalah sebuah benda yang sepertinya sudah kau ketahui. Setelah kau berpijak ke arah cahaya, benda itu benar-benar terlihat. Dugaanmu tepat. Sebuah cincin. Dan yang kau pegang saat ini adalah sebuah cincin perak dengan ukiran huruf N dan S pada sisi dalam cincin itu.

"Ohayou, 'Suke-ku." Kau tersentak kaget, lalu mencari sumber suara yang telah lama kau kenal. Dia.

"Kau suka dengan benda itu?" tanyanya berjalan mendekat ke arahmu.

Dapat kau lihat, ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Dan kau tak tahu apa itu.

Ketika langkah miliknya terhenti di depanmu, tepat di hadapanmu. Dia bergerak, menekuk kaki kanannya dengan kaki kiri sebagai penahan tubuhnya. Kau terkaget. Kau benar-benar tak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal ini.

"Ini untukmu," ujarnya memberikan sebuket bunga mawar di hadapanmu. Kau tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya dapat melihat sosoknya. Terus dan terus menatapnya.

"Biar kupakaikan, _my princess_." Dia mengambil cincin perak itu darimu, meraih tanganmu, lalu memakaikannya di jari manis tangan kirimu. "Aishiteru, Sasuke. Aku ingin kau menikah denganku,"

Mata oniksmu membulat dengan sempurna. Kau terdiam seribu bahasa. Tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang bercampur dengan pernyataan darinya. Ini di luar yang kau tebak bahkan tak tertebak oleh nalarmu.

"Gomen, Sasuke. Aku tak bisa menemanimu beberapa hari ini. Meninggalkanmu begitu saja dan pulang larut malam. Gomen ne, 'Suke." Dia tersenyum dengan menggaruk kepala pirangnya yang tak gatal. Kau melihat senyumnya, senyum yang kau rindukan.

Selesai dia berbicara, kau menarik kerah kemeja putihnya, lalu memeluk erat tubuhnya. Begitu erat hingga kau tak ingin melepasnya. Dapat kau rasakan tangan miliknya bergerak membalas pelukanmu. Pelukan yang tetap sama, hangat dan nyaman.

"Arigatou, Naruto. Arigatou. Aku mencintaimu."

Ungkapan terima kasih terus kau ucapkan padanya. Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matamu. Rasa haru dan senang karena dirinya. Kau tak cengeng. Kau bukan seorang wanita yang suka meneteskan air mata. Tapi, kau adalah pria dingin yang hatinya terluluh karena kehangatan dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Kuharap kau suka dengan model cincinnya, 'Suke. Berhari-hari aku mencarikan model yang cocok. Dan akhirnya kudapatkan cincin ini,"

Dia berkata panjang lebar, menjelaskan tentang semuanya. Kini, kau tahu alasan mengapa dia pulang larut malam dan berangkat kerja terburu-buru tanpa apapun. Itu karena dirimu. Hanya untuk dirimu yang dicintainya.

"Ini lebih dari cukup,"

"Huah! Kau menangis, 'Suke! A-ada yang salah? Apa aku salah? Kau kenapa? Kau marah padaku, ya? Sasuke?" Dia menatapmu dengan tatapan khawatir setelah melihat raut wajahmu. Sangat cemas dan sedikit konyol.

"Idiot! Aku tak menangis," Kau menyangkalnya. Tidak padahal iya.

"Jangan menangis, 'Suke-ku." Dia menyentuh pipimu, mengelus pelan dan jarak di antara kalian semakin dekat. Sangat dekat hingga hidung mancungnya menempel di hidungmu. Lalu, sebuah ciuman lembut pun kau rasakan.

Rasa rindumu langsung terobati begitu saja. Itu karenanya. Karena pemuda pirang yang telah mengambil hatimu.

Dan sampai kapan pun. Kau akan terus berada di sampingnya. Menemaninya, menunggu saat dia pulang, dan juga mencintainya.

**...END...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
